Fawful
Fawful Fawful is a member of the Supreme Court justice who killed himself after being accused of not paying his bill for his venue at the Mall of Kramussia. Birth Fawful was born in Feladia, but was cast away to the BeanBean Kingdom in a different dimension. He was adopted by his BeanBean Parents, and grew up to look like a bean. School When Fawful turned five, he started getting bullied by some of the school students who made fun of his glasses, and one of the teachers hated this behavior Fawful was getting, the Teachers name was Cackletta. Fawful decided that this was enough, and he went to a different school. He said goodbye to the one person he cared for, Cackletta. University Fawful went to BeanBean University, where he got a degree in Leadership and Technology, although most of the things Fawful had in university were destroyed after a later event that shook the BeanBean Kingdom. Villainy Career Fawful decided to go see Cackletta one day, when he went to his old school, he couldn't find her. So, Fawful read a local newspaper, "The BeanBean Times," to find out that Cackletta was arrested. Fawful went to the prison and decided to break Cackletta out. Cackletta wasn't the same, though. Cackletta brainwashed Fawful, making Fawful her servant. They decided to go steal Princess Peach's voice to awaken the Beanstar, which doesn't go so well, as they stole the wrong voice from a fake Princess Peach. They later kidnap Princess Peach though, and ALMOST awaken the Beanstar, after being fooled by Luigi in Princess Peach's dress. Cackletta is soon defeated by the Mario Bros, and the BeanBean Kingdom is fine once more... Fawful decided to avenge Cackletta after about four years after she was killed. He decided to find the Darkstar and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He decides to sell Bowser a Mushroom that makes him "Powerful," which disrupts a meeting Princess Peach was having to cure the blorb disease. Bowser than sucks up Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Princess Peach, and Fawful begins his quest. Fawful then sends his newly found companion, Midbus, to defeat the recently awakened Bowser. Skipping ahead a few days, Bowser invades Peach's castle, and gets inside of it. Bowser defeats Fawful, but with his last remaining Dark Star power, he sent the good side of himself to another MultiVerse. This is the end of Fawful's Villainy Career. Arriving in Kramussia (RESTORED AND FOUND) Fawful arrived in Kramussia after he blasted himself away from the Dark Star, he found himself in a gateway, to go to Adversaria or Kramussia. Thankfully, Kram came in and took him in... He then developed a Bot called FawfulBot that would be his backup in case he died. Though, Fawful is somewhere in the world producing multiple FawfulBot's. Anyways, he ranked up very quickly. Fawful's Kramussian Government RankUp History Fawful got up to Tax Collector really fucking quickly, then, several days later, he became a Government Official. After several months of this, he became a member of the Supreme Court Justice. Alliance with Adversaria (for like a month idfk) Fawful is weird in the sense that he helped Adversaria with finding gems of mystical power, although, before he died, he regretted this action, because he thought he could help both sides. DEATH Fawful was falsely convicted of murder, and Ben pushed him to the edge, by insulting him. He killed himself. Spirit Hood Fawful became Keeta's spirit, but wasn't completely bound to him. He can move around freely, and rest inside Keeta's body, but helps Keeta in desperate times of need.